Gracias
by Bella Scullw
Summary: El día en que nació el hijo de Makino, Dadan, los bandidos, Woop Slap y Sabo supieron que era un nuevo comienzo.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **applied**_

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

— ¡Los bandidos han bajado de la montaña de nuevo!

Alguien dio el aviso y el grito repercutió en la pequeña villa causando un revuelo, todos los habitantes corrieron de un lado a otro en pánico, desesperados por desaparecer de la vista de los ladrones en el mínimo tiempo posible.

— ¡Cállense todos! —gritó irritada la que era a todas vistas la jefa de la banda, una mujer de cabello anaranjado y figura robusta. — ¡¿Cuántas veces debo repetir que no vamos a robar nada?! –escupió en el suelo y tomó un largo trago de licor de la botella que tenía en la mano, con el ceño fruncido fulminó a todo el que aún tenía alcance y siguió su caminado maldiciendo entre dientes —. Estúpidos aldeanos.

—Vamos, Dadan-san. No sea tan dura —una joven mujer fue a su encuentro sonriendo con dulzura, cargaba con un barril pequeño que no debía pesar mucho pero era claro que el esfuerzo era demasiado para ella, al menos en su estado pues su vientre pronunciado indicaba a las claras su embarazo avanzado.

Dadan abrió los ojos al máximo al ver aquello.

— ¡Makino, no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo! —Exclamó en pánico corriendo haciendo ella mientras gritaba hacia sus subordinados — ¿QUÉ HACEN, CABRONES? ¡MUÉVANSE Y AYÚDENLE!

La banda temible de ladrones no necesitó de las órdenes, casi al instante en que la vieron corrieron hacia Makino quitándole el pequeño barril y colmándole de atenciones. Era un espectáculo casi irreal de ver para el pueblo que espiaba desde las ventanas, desde que Luffy había sido declarado desaparecido tras la terrible guerra de Marineford contra los piratas de BarbaBlanca, los bandidos de la montaña habían empezado a descender con una frecuencia extraña y el vientre de Makino había empezado a crecer. Honestamente nadie en villa Fossha estaba seguro de querer averiguar exactamente qué había sucedido y estaba sucediendo ante sus narices, se habían enterado apenas unos meses atrás que ese pequeñajo travieso e hiperactivo que habían visto crecer entre sus calles era el hijo del criminal más buscado del mundo, se habían enterado que dicho criminal era Monkey D. Dragón, el hijo de Garp. Se habían enterado también que en algún momento que a nadie le quedaba claro, Luffy y el hijo del Rey Pirata, Portgas D. Ace se habían convertido en hermanos jurados y que Garp y los bandidos de la montaña tenían algo que ver con eso. Si tuvieran la voluntad suficiente para querer unir las piezas probablemente hubiesen comprendido como esos dos niños tan diferentes y tan iguales habían acabado así, pero la verdad era demasiado temible para querer comprenderla.

Eran solo aldeanos simples y pacíficos, pero incluso ellos comprendían lo que significaba que el hijo del Rey Pirata y el hijo del líder de la armada revolucionaria hubiesen cruzado sus caminos…

¿Cómo se podía llamar a eso? ¿Una broma fatal del destino o algo simplemente inevitable?

Ni ellos ni nadie en el mundo podrían tener una respuesta precisa a eso.

No obstante no guardaban ningún tipo de desprecio, desdén u horror ante eso, solo tristeza por Luffy y lo que había padecido en la guerra.

Con su actual status de desaparecido, Garp visitando la aldea y los bandidos descendiendo de las montañas, los aldeanos solo podían resignarse a todo lo que siguiera. Querían simplemente no pensar demasiado en todas las cosas que habían sucedido, y contemplar a los temibles bandidos comportarse como mamás gallinas quizá era de lo poco que tenían de distracción en el pueblo. Bajo las manos de la muy embarazada Makino eran como mansos corderitos, sonriendo de forma estúpida y riendo sin parar.

El alcalde era el único que parecía tolerar su presencia sin temblar de miedo o indignación, cada vez que descendían salía de su casa agitando su bastón, lanzando regaños a diestra y siniestra y peleándose con Dadan sobre sus modales y su profesión. Los aldeanos se escondían pero espiaban con más valor en cada visita, empezando a perder poco a poco el miedo natural que les inspiraban, los veían beber hasta la noche quejándose, riendo, saltando, llorando, cantando, llorando de nuevo y sobretodo mimando a Makino. A nadie le quedó duda pronto que tanto el alcalde como Makino estaban en buenos términos con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo, y era claro que el embarazo de la joven los había emocionado.

Aquel día no fue diferente, los bandidos armaron un camino hacia el bar con Makino en el centro, intentando que no tropezara o hiciera demasiado esfuerzo al caminar.

La joven rio ante eso, puede que el pueblo entero les temiera y puede que tuvieran motivos para eso, pero desde que se había involucrado en la vida de los bandidos por Luffy y posteriormente por Ace, Makino solo veía lo mejor de ellos. Al fin y al cabo, mal que bien, habían acogido a ambos niños conociendo su linaje y lo que podría sucederles por haberles protegido. Y Makino recordaba eso muy bien.

Les miró con mucho cariño.

— ¿Saben? Estoy embarazada, no enferma. No deben preocuparse tanto —les indicó con su habitual calma y dulzura.

Todos reaccionaron sonrojándose y haciendo piruetas estúpidas que solo la hicieron reír. Dogra aprovechó ese momento para enseñarle un pequeño conjuntito de color celeste. Era tan diminuto que causaba mucha ternura.

—Lo robé en el pueblo vecino —anunció con orgullo —. Le quedará bien al bebé.

—Puede ser una niña —intervino Magra emocionado alzando entre sus manos otro conjunto pero en color rosado —. Entonces este le quedará mejor.

—Será un niño —aseguró Dogra con firmeza.

—Pero puede ser una niña —insistió Magra.

— ¿Qué quieres que sea, Makino-san? ¿Un niño? —preguntó otro de los bandidos.

—Eso me recuerda tanto a Ace… —murmuró uno de sus compañeros con cierta tristeza.

—Era tan pequeñito…

—Pero era tremendo ¿Recuerdas? Le quitábamos la vista de encima y ya estaba gateando hacia el bosque. —comenzaron a reír con nostalgia y dolor.

—Jajajaja, cierto. Era muy despierto y travieso, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer teníamos que estar tras él. Los únicos días en que podíamos descansar era cuando Garp-san pasaba a verlo.

—Era muy alegre —Dogra perdió la sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —. Y luego…se volvió oscuro y violento…como un animalito salvaje.

Dadan se tensó y sus dedos sobre la botella de licor temblaron levemente. Antes de Luffy, Ace si había tenido una etapa bastante alegre e inocente, esos días en los que aprendía a caminar, destrozaba las cosas y balbuceaba palabras. Era fácil que riera y jugara aunque en ese entonces ellos no le prestaban la debida atención, lo cuidaban pero rara vez lo disfrutaban, tuvieron sus momentos en que rieron con el pequeñito y lo consintieron pero solía ser algo muy momentáneo, y con el tiempo Ace a pesar de ser poco más que un bebé comenzó a comprender como eran las cosas. Dejó de reír, dejó de aplaudir y de buscar atención, y para cuando cumplió los cinco años su mirada estaba tan llena de ira y oscuridad que daba escalofríos, buscaba peleas a diario, los desobedecía y destruía todo lo que estaba a su alcance en un intento de mitigar su dolor y soledad. Por supuesto, Dadan sabía bien que la culpa de todo era de ella, no solo nunca había aceptado bien cuidar al niño sino que balbuceaba cada vez que podía, borracha o sobria, sobre sus orígenes y la carga que suponía la sangre en sus venas.

Ace había crecido sintiéndose un error principalmente por ella, y quizá nunca lo habría entendido si Luffy no hubiese entrado en sus vidas. Comprender eso había bastado para hacerla llorar, y aunque había intentado arreglarlo sabía en el fondo que nunca había bastado, que aunque la parte salvaje y oscura de Ace había hallado un equilibrio gracias a Luffy él nunca había dejado de preguntarse si nacer había sido bueno.

El día en que murió Dadan lloró como nunca había llorado en su vida por el dolor y la culpa, pidiéndole perdón por la pésima madre que había sido, pidiéndole perdón por haber pensado en algún momento como el resto del mundo que celebraba su muerte que su existencia era el peor de los delitos.

¡¿Qué persona en el mundo podía decirle eso a un niño?!

Makino vio pasar la sombra de dolor y culpa en el rostro de Dadan y le miró con tristeza, recordaba perfectamente ese momento así como el día en que Dadan hizo la petición y lloró pidiendo perdón a Ace. Era un momento tan doloroso que aun traía lágrimas a sus ojos.

El resto de bandidos se sumieron en un silencio pesado y sombrío, en realidad todos compartían la culpa en igual medida, solo eran ladrones y nunca habían pensado en cómo podría afectar su actitud a un niño. El tiempo y Luffy habían sido la cura a la crueldad y la insensibilidad de su vida pero ya había sido tarde para evitar las heridas.

Sin embargo, ahora tenían una nueva oportunidad, no lo habían hecho bien con Ace al principio, pero el nuevo niño en camino sería el más amado en el mundo.

Dogra sonrió anchamente limpiándose las lágrimas y agitó con fuerza el conjuntito en sus manos.

—Será un niño —retomó la conversación anterior intentando que el ambiente sombrío se esfumara—. Y tendrá todo lo que quiera.

—Puede ser una niña — insistió Magra agitando su propio conjunto —. Este le quedará mejor.

—Niño.

—Niña.

Makino rio quedamente ante la discusión.

—Robaremos los mejores juguetes para él o ella —aseguraron el resto sin querer quedarse atrás.

—Eh, eh, no es necesario —rio Makino de forma nerviosa —. No es correcto ir robando por allí, yo puedo pagar los juguetes y todo lo demás —su negocio iba bastante bien, quizá por el embarazo la gente del pueblo se reunía con más frecuencia en el bar comprando, comiendo, bebiendo o solo hablando.

—Pero nosotros somos los tíos —se quejaron.

Makino los observó con una gotita sobre la cabeza.

—No es necesario…

— ¡Pero queremos hacerlo!

—Está bien, entiendo —asintió algo conmovida —, pero no debe ser robado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y cómo lo conseguimos entonces? —preguntó un ladrón con desconcierto.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con cierta diversión.

—Existe algo llamado trabajo —explicó.

—Que solo las personas honradas siguen —dijo Dadan suspirando con irritación, miró a la dulce joven con cierta resignación —. Demonios, esto es difícil.

—Jefa, debemos trabajar —dijo Dogra alzando un puño con determinación, Magra asintió al instante.

—Makino-san ¿Qué quieres que sea?

— ¿Verdad que quieres que sea niña? —preguntó Magra con entusiasmo.

Makino sacudió la cabeza y apoyó una de sus delgadas manos sobre su vientre hinchado, el finísimo anillo en su dedo anular que nadie había visto hasta que su embarazo se hizo notorio pareció resaltar, la sonrisa en su rostro era nostálgica mientras el viento despeinaba su cabello y le traía unas palabras al oído.

—No importa si es niño o niña, será cuestión del destino. Yo amaré a este bebé con todo mi corazón.

—Justo como nosotros —sentenció Dadan en voz baja, sus ojos ensombrecidos —. Nadie va a ponerle un dedo a ese niño, nadie le hará daño, será tan amado como ningún otro…porque su existencia es el mejor regalo que ha podido d-darnos —su voz estaba tan llena de sentimiento que se rompió.

Makino acarició el brazo de la mujer con suavidad.

—Lo sé, gracias por eso, Dadan-san.

—Nosotros deberíamos darte las gracias —masculló la mujer sin mirarla —…si fuese otra persona nunca nos dejaría acercarnos a ese niño. Ace…

—Ace te apreciaba mucho —dijo Makino con tranquilidad mirando el cielo en calma —. Me lo dijo en una ocasión. Eres su madre después de todo.

Dadan soltó a llorar lastimosa y ruidosamente sorbiéndose los mocos cuando el alcalde finalmente salió de su casa por el alboroto.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¡Esta mujer bandida y su banda de nuevo! —se quejó agitando su bastón.

— ¡Ah, maldito viejo! —exclamó Dadan limpiándose las lágrimas al instante —. Pensé que ya te habías muerto.

— ¡Que muerto ni nada! ¡Solo bajan para causar disturbios, maldición!

—Por favor, Alcalde, Dadan-san —dijo Makino intentando calmarles con una sonrisa resignada —… ¿Por qué no…? —en ese momento su sonrisa se congeló y ella llevó sus manos a su vientre con cierta sorpresa y dolor.

— ¿Makino? —dijo el alcalde alarmado.

— ¡Makino! —gritó Dadan con espanto — ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—El bebé…—balbuceó la joven algo pálida —…el bebé…va a nacer.

— ¡¿QUEEEÉ?!

.

* * *

...

* * *

Solo el alcalde y Dadan (a base amenazas) fuero permitidos presenciar ese momento tan especial para la joven madre primeriza. El resto de bandidos y los aldeanos que salieron de sus casas sin importarles nada en cuanto comenzaron los gritos, espiaban por la pequeña ventana con el alma en un hilo.

El doctor trabajaba afanosamente intentando calmar a la joven mientras daba órdenes a sus ayudantes.

Esa fue la primera y única vez que Dadan presenció un parto en su vida, y estaba tan nerviosa que daba tumbos, sollozaba de emoción y gritaba junto a Makino, a veces le sostenía de la mano con algo de torpeza o le limpiaba el sudor de la frente mientras la muchacha respiraba trabajosamente y pujaba.

El alcalde mascullaba con preocupación y nerviosismo detrás de ellos sin querer mirar realmente, cerrando los ojos y rechinando los dientes cuando la joven gritaba, y con cada grito él veía tras sus parpados a Makino en cada etapa de su vida, como bebé, como niña, como adolescente y finalmente como una mujer que traía vida nueva.

Esa era la etapa de un ser humano después de todo, y no pudo evitar las lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa orgullosa y triste en sus labios.

— ¡Tú puedes, Makino! ¡Aguanta! —chilló de pronto Dadan de forma exagerada como si la joven estuviese siendo asesinada.

— ¡Cállate, Dadan! ¡Solo estás empeorando todo! —gritó de los nervios mirándola molesto por arruinarle el momento inspirador.

— ¡No me calles, viejo tonto!

— ¡Por f-favor…!—pidió Makino pálida y adolorida — ¡Ahhhhh!

— ¡Ah, Makino! —Dadan volvió su atención a ella apartándole el cabello de la frente con la misma torpeza de la que Ace había hecho gala cuando se trataba de mostrar afecto o preocupación al resto —. Ya arreglaremos cuentas después, viejo tonto ¡Shhhh!

—Tsk —masculló el alcalde irritado.

Makino no pudo ni agradecer ni reprocharles nada más, en ese momento solo se enfocó en el dolor que sentía, las órdenes del doctor y en la vida que venía, y tras unos momentos más, gritando tanto que sintió que se le desgarraba la garganta ella pujó una vez más…y el bebé nació.

Dadan se quedó boquiabierta, pálida y expectante cuando Makino dejó de gritar y cayó sobre el lecho con los ojos medio cerrados y la respiración lenta, no veía nada excepto al doctor aun inclinado sobre Makino y toda la sangre que les rodeaba...y entonces un llanto resonó fuerte y claro en el lugar y las lágrimas cayeron, se llevó las manos al rostro y sollozó tanto como cuando Ace había muerto.

Ese era el milagro de la vida…

—Es un niño fuerte y sano —anunció el doctor sonriendo amablemente.

Makino parpadeó débilmente cuando le acercó a la criaturita con cuidado y la sonrisa más hermosa que nunca había regalado se formó en sus labios, emocionada y llorosa cogió al bebé acercándolo a su pecho y arrullándolo. Estaba despeinada, pálida, sudorosa y agotada pero ni Dadan, ni el alcalde ni el doctor habían contemplado jamás a una mujer más feliz ni hermosa.

—Mi bebé — lloró abrazando al pequeñito con alegría y dolor —Mi bebé…—le acarició la carita rosada con un dedo y rio al mismo tiempo que sollozó al ver las hebras de cabello claro sobre su pequeña cabecita. — Ace…—intentó decir algo más pero de pronto su respiración falló y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

El doctor reaccionó rápido, cogió al pequeñito que lloraba aun con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y se lo pasó a una enfermera para que terminaran de atenderlo.

Dadan que se había limitado a llorar y a contemplar el dichoso momento de pronto miró todo con horror. La sangre que manchaba las sabanas y los guantes del médico le parecieron la misma pesadilla que le había seguido desde que se enteró del embarazo de Makino, las pesadillas donde un sinfín de voces gritaban que ellos dos debían morir, que ese niño no debía existir. También venían a diario las palabras de Garp sobre el nacimiento de Ace.

 _Era una mujer fuerte pero para salvar a Ace sacrificó su propia vida. Aun puedo recordar el momento…toda la sangre…_

— ¡Makino! —gritó intentando ir hacia ella espantada de que la historia se repitiera.

— ¡Ella está bien, Dadan! —espetó el alcalde interponiéndose en su camino rechinando los dientes sin querer ver a la inconsciente Makino —. Solo está agotada, cálmate.

— ¡No me digas que me calme, maldición! ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

—Fue un parto algo complicado —explicó el doctor en tono profesional moviéndose por la pequeña habitación —. Perdió mucha sangre pero no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, se recuperará. Ahora les pido que salgan, por favor.

— ¡No voy a…!

— ¡Vámonos! —el alcalde la empujó con fuerza y resolución.

Dadan se vio obligada a salir y lo último que contempló de Makino fue su faz tranquila y las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

— _Así que te gusta Makino_ — _se burló_ —. _Mocoso estúpido, estás a siglos de distancia de tener una oportunidad con ella. Eres un renacuajo y ella es una joven bonita e inteligente, tu no._

— _¡No me g-gusta y nadie ha pedido tu opinión vieja bruja!_

— ¡Jefa! —gritaron los ladrones en cuanto la vieron salir.

— ¡Alcalde! —gritaron los aldeanos.

Ambos suspiraron agotados y preocupados.

—Es un niño —anunciaron al mismo tiempo y eso fue suficiente para que todo gritaran, saltaran y celebraran de emoción.

Dogra le hizo una seña y Dadan acudió a él pensando aun la figura inerte de Makino, el rostro sonrojado de un adolescente Ace, y el pequeño bebé.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó de malas maneras.

—Jefa, él está aquí.

.

.

.

Le despertó el sonido de una canción de cuna, tan estrafalaria y desafinada que incluso agotada y débil como estaba le hizo sonreír. La bruma de la inconciencia se desvanecía para dejar paso a la realidad, a la alegría y la tristeza que estaban tan bien identificadas en el _nana_ que Dadan cantaba al tiempo que lloraba y mecía a su bebé.

Cada nota tenía el mismo sentimiento de culpa, dolor y alegría, cada nota tenía impreso el nombre de Ace.

Dadan lo había cantado solo una vez cuando Ace cayó enfermo, los bandidos se habían burlado de eso una vez en una borrachera, el sentimiento le había ganado al ver el pequeñito ardiendo en fiebre pese a los cuidados y nunca se había repetido…hasta ahora.

—Es muy hermoso, Dadan-san —susurró, quizá era desafinada pero lo que transmitía le hacía recordar esas épocas donde todo parecía tan perfecto…donde Ace estaba vivo.

La mujer se sobresaltó y por un momento pareció preparada para gritar pero se calmó casi al instante y fue hacia ella en silencio. El bebé dormía y Makino sonrió dulcemente al ver su hijo tan tranquilo y pacífico. Bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana se veía aún más chiquitito y hermoso a sus ojos, y sin poder evitarlo alzó los brazos para arrullarlo.

Dadan se lo pasó de buena gana limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas, su rostro se enterneció al ver a la joven madre frotar su mejilla contra la de su hijo con amor.

—Él está aquí —dijo en voz baja reprimiendo lo más que podía sus emociones. Era una mujer dura pero también bastante fácil de conmover, al menos así la habían dejado Ace, Sabo y Luffy —. Quiere verlo.

Makino se sorprendió.

—Llegó a tiempo.

—Esos malditos mocosos y su suerte —masculló la mujer, siempre había sido así, si querían algo lo obtenían y si decían algo se cumplía. A veces daba miedo.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿En la montaña? —preguntó lista para salir de la cama e ir hacia allá.

—No y aunque estuviera allí no debes moverte aun —ordenó de malas pulgas —. Estás débil.

—Es importante para él —Dadan asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras, probablemente nadie podría superar el amor de Makino, era la madre después de todo, pero ese día había sido un nuevo comienzo para muchos de ellos. Era una tenue esperanza, un porvenir, una alegría y una dicha que no podría explicarse en palabras.

Una vida había terminado y otra comenzaba.

—No debes exponerte mucho, Makino-san —ambas miraron automáticamente hacia la ventana desde donde un joven acababa de ingresar grácilmente.

Makino contempló la figura oculta por las sombras y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas nuevamente, era tan extraño como había ocurrido todo, como le habían llorado y como estaba allí de nuevo habiendo escapado de las garras de la muerte.

—Sabo-kun —el susurro fue bajito pero el joven sonrió anchamente en un gesto que recordó enormemente a Luffy, quitándose el sombrero y avanzando un poco finalmente ambas pudieron ver su rostro alegre y conmovido.

—Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo —dijo intentando no llorar porque era todo un hombre pero de nada sirvió en cuanto contempló al pequeño. Se le aguaron los ojos y carraspeó un poco para mantener la postura ante la risa de la madre — ¿Cómo…cómo se llama?

—At —dijo Makino suavemente —. Atsushi…Dadan-san dio la idea.

—Con razón es un nombre tan horrible —sentenció sin piedad.

— ¡Respeta, mocoso! —Dadan le dio un zape que le hizo reír un momento, cuando se calmó miró al pequeño recordando a su hermano, alzó una mano temblorosa y acarició con cierta torpeza el rostro del bebé que se removió algo inquieto ante la textura del cuero que cubría las manos de Sabo. El rubio se apresuró a sacarse los guantes mientras Dadan le regañaba y Makino lo mecía para que no llorara y despertara a nadie.

Era más de media noche y la mayor parte del pueblo dormía con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, entre preocupados y expectantes por Makino y su hijo, cualquier ruido los despertaría al instante y así como la existencia de Ace había sido un secreto la de Sabo también debía ser así. Solo bajo el amparo de la noche o en la montaña donde había vivido de niño podía pasear libremente.

—Es un buen haki… —observó Sabo sonriendo tristemente cuando el pequeñito se aferró a uno de sus dedos —…fuerte e intenso…como el de él.

Aunque no entendía mucho lo que era el haki si comprendió el contexto y la sonrisa de Makino se perdió un momento en los recuerdos y el dolor. Se aferró a su hijo intentando no pensar mucho en el pasado, solo en el presente y el futuro que se extendía ahora para ambos. Sabo retrocedió y se sentó junto a su madre adoptiva contemplándolos con la misma nostalgia que la otra mujer.

—Se parece mucho a Ace —dijo Dadan después de un rato mientras lo observaban embelesados.

—Todos los bebés se parecen —declaró Sabo sacándole la lengua de forma infantil —. Estás vieja y emocional.

— ¡Serás…!

—Nadie en mi familia ha tenido el cabello claro —dijo de pronto Makino enredando sus dedos en las hebras de color rubio fresa —. ¿Es por…?

—Sí —la respuesta vino de los dos.

Ese fue el momento en que el bebé despertó y Makino le prestó toda su atención al instante, llenándolo de besos y luego conduciéndolo hacia su pecho al notar que estaba hambriento. Sabo se puso como un semáforo y apartó la mirada ante la diversión de ambas mujeres, ni siquiera pudo quejarse ni nada porque el llanto del bebé comenzó a atraer a los aldeanos y supo que era el momento de salir pitando.

—Sabo-kun…—llamó la madre — ¿No te irás aun, cierto?

Sabo tenía toda la intención de irse al instante, después de todo así había sido la vida para sus hermanos y él, vivir el momento y aceptar las cosas como llegaban, y al parecer hasta ahí llegaba su momento con su pequeño sobrino, pero bastó mirarlos a ambos para suspirar resignado.

—Te esperaré en la montaña Corbo durante los próximos siete días, luego me iré.

Makino asintió con alegría, Sabo escapó a las justas cuando una multitud entró en tropel al lugar con el doctor liderando a todos.

* * *

...

* * *

El aire fresco de la mañana y la vista del océano le traía muchos recuerdos nostálgicos, recuerdos de risas, travesuras y un brindis de hermandad que había olvidado por diez años. Había sido necesario que Ace muriera y el impacto de eso se esparciera en el mundo para que su memoria acudiera a él como una estampida, Sabo aun podía recordar ese instante con claridad, el dolor y la agonía vivida habían sido peor que la indiferencia de sus padres y el fuego consumiendo su vida.

Aun le quedaba Luffy por supuesto, y solo eso le permitía seguir adelante con tranquilidad, le quedaba su pequeño hermano al que debía proteger tal como Ace había hecho cuando lo creyó muerto. Esa era la promesa entre ambos, y no pensaba romperla jamás.

Ya había pasado más de medio año desde la guerra de Marineford y la última noticia sobre Luffy antes de que se desvaneciera en la nada, pero él estaba tranquilo. Sabía que su hermano se había recuperado y estaba a salvo esperando el preciso momento para hacer otro escándalo, así era Luffy dejando huella por donde iba, y solo debía esperar un poco más para finalmente presentarse ante él.

Estaba seguro que sería tiempo más que suficiente para que ambos pudieran reconciliarse con la idea de la muerte de Ace, sería algo imposible de olvidar pero si querían honrar la memoria de su hermano fallecido debían seguir adelante y triunfar.

Solo por Luffy Sabo se había determinado a seguir e intentar perdonarse por haberlos olvidado, pero pensar cada noche en Ace y lo que había padecido en esa guerra, lo que había pensado, sentido y sufrido, la forma en la que había muerto y el clamor de victoria del mundo casi le había hecho perder la cabeza. Haber regresado a Villa Foosha para ver a Dadan antes de que saliera la noticia de la reaparición de Luffy en Marineford había sido algo que agradecía mucho, sabía en el fondo que todo era obra de Ace que debía estar cuidándolos desde donde sea que estuviera.

Ace y sus bonitas maneras de dar noticias.

Primero había sido por Luffy, luego por ese niño…pensar en ese bebé era lo único que había finalmente equilibrado todo. Luffy y ese niño le habían hecho perdonarse, Ace había vivido su vida de la forma en la que lo había querido, sin arrepentimientos de ningún tipo, había vivido y muerto como lo había escogido.

Su muerte había salvado a Luffy y su vida había creado otra.

—Ace solía preguntárselo a menudo… ¿Era bueno haber nacido?...Estoy seguro que obtuvo su respuesta. Barbablanca, sus comandantes y aliados no declararon la guerra al gobierno y la marina por capricho ¿no lo crees, Makino-san?

—Debió haber sido muy feliz — contestó ella sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo de que Sabo advirtiera su presencia en el mismo momento en que llegó —…fue muy amado…—susurró mirando a su hijo con cariño.

—Y no solo por sus amigos, eh —rio de forma divertida —. Cuando éramos niños me hacía tanta gracia como se sonrojaba cuando te veía…y ahora estás aquí con su hijo en brazos.

Makino solo sonrió suavemente con la misma dulzura y cariño que había embelesado a Ace desde que era un niño y que nunca había podido olvidar ni siquiera cuando partió al mar.

—Ese niño…voy a protegerlo —le prometió —. No va pasar lo mismo que pasó Ace.

Ella asintió sin ningún tipo de dudas.

—Tiene a muchas personas que lo adoran —comentó pensando en el alcalde, Dadan y los bandidos, los aldeanos y Garp aunque aún no sabía la verdad — Especialmente yo, es mi hijo y voy a protegerlo a cualquier costo.

—Eres una mujer muy amable y fuerte, Makino-san, tal vez por eso Ace te amaba —alabó —. Pensé que era solo un gusto y ya de por si era extraño. Luffy nos enseñó muchas cosas cuando lo conocimos, de la ternura, de la hermandad, la compasión y la lealtad, nos hizo crear lazos aún más fuertes pero extrañamente ambos tenían la misma reacción ante el sexo opuesto o sea nada —se carcajeó —. Luffy sigue siendo el mismo negado de siempre según los rumores y Ace no se quedaba atrás...eras la única excepción, siempre lo fuiste.

Eran casi las mismas palabras que Ace había usado el día en que regresó a Villa Foosha poco después de que saliera la primera recompensa de Luffy. Su vida cambió radicalmente tras eso, Ace no se quedó mucho y nunca se dejó ver por nadie del pueblo, se fue y no regresó pero el tiempo que estuvo allí había bastado para que Makino olvidara al arisco niño que había conocido y se dejara llevar por la pasión del hombre que había vuelto por ella.

—Gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Ojala Ace hubiese sabido de este niño antes de morir.

—A veces…a veces siento que él nos mira desde donde esta —confió ella con alegría —. Sé que ahora lo sabe y nos cuidará. Eso es suficiente para mí.

Sabo alzó los brazos pidiendo permiso, Makino le tendió al inquieto bebé de cabello claro y ojos oscuros, no había rastros de pequitas pero Dadan no estaba equivocada, se parecía mucho a Ace aunque el color de cabello lo había heredado de su abuela paterna, Ace debía ser feliz.

—At…si, te diré At, Dadan tiene un gusto horrible para nombres —se quejó de manera infantil pero luego se puso serio y caminó hacia el borde del acantilado con el recién nacido a cuestas —. Tu papá fue un gran hombre, sé que en este mundo los piratas no son un ejemplo a seguir pero créeme, Ace no buscaba riquezas, fama ni grandeza y nunca hizo nada que se le pudiera reprochar. Solía tener malgenio y era violento cuando se metían con las personas que quería pero también era muy protector y amoroso…aunque eso no se lo digas a nadie, ¡jajajajaja!–Sabo sintió que su voz quería romperse pero siguió —. Ace fue un hombre con mucha soledad y dolor, de no ser por tu tío Luffy quizá nunca hubiese cambiado, vamos que soy un encanto pero no era suficiente para que tu padre tranquilizara su genio, tener un hermano menor le hizo querer vivir, y si hubiese sabido de tu existencia habrías sido el niño más deseado en el universo —el pequeño abrió la boquita en un bostezo que le arrancó una sonrisa a su tío —Ace pensó en algún momento si su nacimiento era realmente una maldición, y si le preguntas a otras personas dirán que sí, que fue el hijo de un demonio, que la sangre en sus venas era veneno, que su vida era un delito…—Makino cerró los ojos e intentó no llorar, había tenido que escuchar mucho de eso en las noticias y en los rumores que iban y venían de boca en boca, esas personas nunca se habían puesto a pensar siquiera un segundo la magnitud de lo que decían —. Pero no es así, Ace fue mi hermano, fue el hermano de Luffy, el nieto de Garp, fue el hombre que tu madre escogió como tu padre ¡Fue alguien que solo quiso una respuesta en el mundo! ¡¿Su vida era valiosa?! —gritó Sabo al viento rechinando los dientes, el sombrero de copa haciéndole sombra a sus ojos, recordando también todo lo que había tenido que oír tras la guerra de Marineford…entonces alzó la mirada con determinación y el bebé abrió los ojos como si supiera que lo que iba decir su tío era determinante — ¡SI, POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! ¡SU VIDA ERA MÁS QUE VALIOSA!

Sabo habría querido decírselo en palabras pero en aquella época eran solo niños y esas cosas les parecían cursis y tontas, luego lo había olvidado todo y su mente solo había podido gritarlo en el instante en que vio el periódico y recordó a sus hermanos, solo había podido llorar conmocionado, su mente hecha pedazos, odiando al mundo que había torturado a su hermano. Ahora podía decirlo, podía gritarlo como había querido gritarlo todo el tiempo, ¡Que amaba a su hermano! ¡Que su vida había sido muy valiosa y de no haber existido su propia vida habría sido miserable y tonta!

Esperaba que de donde estuviese Ace lo oyera, habían tenido que pasar diez años para expresarlo pero era mejor tarde que nunca.

Makino miró todo con alegría, sabía que Ace los veía, lo sentía.

Sabo reprimió sus lágrimas y siguió mirando a su sobrino con firmeza.

—Sé que obtuvo su respuesta al final y eso debió ser suficiente para morir sin remordimiento alguno. Tu padre no fue un demonio ni el hijo de un demonio, solo alguien que quiso una respuesta y toda la libertad del mundo, y cuando tu crezcas también podrás elegir la vida que quieras sin que te importe la opinión del resto, solo tenemos una vida y vivirla a plenitud es lo más importante ¿Está claro? —obviamente el bebé no contestó pero había algo en su expresión que hizo que Sabo tuviera la sensación de que si había entendido por más tonto que sonase.

Makino recibió a su hijo de regreso tras eso y lo arropó con cariño. Sabo los miró imaginándose por un momento lo que debía sentir Ace si pudiese contemplarlos, la fascinación que Makino le había despertado desde que era un niño había bastado para que volviera a tierra por un tiempo, eso ya decía mucho. Para él Makino siempre sería la dulce y paciente adolescente que les había visitado llevándoles comida y ropa de vez en cuando, para Luffy había sido lo más cercano a una figura materna pero para Ace había sido su primer amor y su primera pasión.

El mundo nunca lo sabría claro, pero los pocos que conocían la verdad solo podían contemplar a la joven con el mismo deslumbramiento de Ace, era claro porque él la había amado.

— ¿Partirás pronto? —Sabo parpadeó cuando Makino lo sacó de sus pensamientos, luego asintió con un suspiro.

—Sí, iré a despedirme de Dadan y luego regresaré con mis compañeros —desde el día en que había aparecido nuevamente Sabo nunca había hablado de donde había estado esos diez años ni quienes le habían rescatado, solo había explicado en pocos términos el accidente, su pérdida de memoria y también el regreso de esta. Makino no había preguntado tampoco, tenía la sensación de que la respuesta sería bastante grande y escandalosa. Si Ace fue hijo del rey pirata y un comandante de Barbablanca, y Luffy hijo del líder revolucionario y un pirata con una recompensa de 400 millones, Sabo no se quedaría atrás. Lo mejor era tomarse todo con calma, la verdad se revelaría con el tiempo.

—Entonces nos despedimos aquí, no te olvides de pasar de vez en cuando, Sabo-kun. Cuídate.

—Muchas gracias, Makino-san —se despidió internándose nuevamente en el bosque para ir tras su madre adoptiva, molestarla un rato y regresar a la base de los revolucionarios. Estarían en todo un lio, después de todo se había ido sin pedir permiso…Koala estaría de los nervios.

Makino volvió la mirada a su pequeño y sonrió cuando este también lo hizo, una sonrisita tan bonita que le calentó el corazón, durante meses el shock de la muerte de Ace había sido una loza en su corazón, había despertado cada día después de ese llorando hasta que poco a poco el bebé en su vientre le había hecho recuperar su antigua sonrisa. Ahora mirando al niño que había traído al mundo ella se prometió que nunca dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño, lo amaría, cuidaría y con el tiempo le hablaría de su padre si ningún temor.

El mundo podía haber atormentado a Ace sobre su existencia, pudo haber clamado que su vida era un delito, pero frente al mundo mismo Barbablanca y sus hombres habían demostrado que no, que la vida de Ace era preciosa tal como ella siempre se lo había dicho.

Ace había muerto pero Makino podía tener el alivio de que lo había hecho tras obtener su respuesta, Garp se lo había dicho entre algunas lágrimas, Ace había querido vivir…y eso era suficiente para ella. Finalmente después de años pensando cosas realmente dolorosas, en aquella plataforma de ejecución Ace había entendido y comprendido que era amado y había sido feliz por eso.

Y mirando el mar desde aquel acantilado, la mujer que el hijo del rey pirata amó, sonrió meciendo a su hijo sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento ante el hombre que había escogido.

— _¿Qué es esto? —preguntó mirando el solitario anillo._

— _Lo c-compré por allí…a las mujeres les gustan esas cosas ¿no? —le miró con sorpresa genuina mientras un levísimo sonrojo alcanzaba sus mejillas, era la primera vez que un hombre le regalaba algo._

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Si no te gusta…!—empezó a decir incómodo y avergonzado._

— _Me gusta…Me gusta mucho…Ace —susurró sin darse cuenta del preciso momento en que abandonó el sufijo "kun", el momento en que dejó de ver al niño que había visto crecer a intervalos y solo quedó el hombre, solo el hombre._

 _Él le miró apretando los nudillos, sonrojado, e incapaz de evitarlo la tomó de la cintura con cierta brusquedad para besarla torpemente en los labios. Ella era todo en lo que Ace podía pensar, ella era lo único que había deseado desde que era un niño, la en sus ojos era la mujer más hermosa del mundo…la mujer que aunque sorprendida correspondió tímidamente su afecto._

—Ace… _—_ llamó ella con alegría —. Gracias, muchas gracias por haberme amado. Cuidaré de este niño por ti también, por favor…ayúdame desde donde estés —y ella pudo apostar que volvió a sentir esa presión torpe sobre sus labios, el eco de un recuerdo o una manifestación del hombre que había amado…no importaba, Ace siempre estaría a su lado.

Y con ese pensamiento regresó a Villa Foosha donde Dadan, el alcalde, los bandidos y los aldeanos le esperaban con una gran fiesta de celebración para el niño que crecería hasta convertirse en alguien tan querido y adorado como lo había sido su padre en vida.

* * *

.

 _Hi!_

 _Bien, para gustos hay colores, y aunque sea que la mayoría del fandom apuesta por el ShanksXMakino a mí la pareja no me llama la atención. Cada uno tiene sus preferencias, y aunque la mía fue durante mucho tiempo el AcexNojiko, un día mientras hacía maratón de One Piece volví a ver la parte de la niñez de Ace, Sabo y Luffy y de la nada ese gusto me nació cuando vi a Ace sonrojarse por Makino ¡Fue tan tierno! Basado en lo que yo pienso, cuando Ace tenía diez Makino estaba entre los 16-18._

 _Como aun no se sabe quién es el padre del hijo de Makino pues se puede hacer todo tipo de teorías, que seguro Oda estropeara cuando revele la gran verdad e.e (quizá hasta sea alguien común)._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Besos, Bella._


End file.
